


HIDE & SEEK Angel x Reader

by Spirit03



Series: Angel x Reader requests [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit03/pseuds/Spirit03
Summary: Charlie wants to play party games reader has a hard time making friends and a boatload of fluff. The writing is still cringe.
Relationships: Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel) & Reader, Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Series: Angel x Reader requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876849
Kudos: 40





	HIDE & SEEK Angel x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> This a request from 22kats from Wattpad

You and the rest of the gang are currently in the hotel lobby waiting because Charlie has to tell you all something . Even if certain individuals didn't want to join it just so happens that there is currently a power outage and nobody has anything better to do. Nifty offered to try and fix it, but Charlie said it would make playing hide and seek more interesting. Alastor agreed even though he refused to play. He had no choice but to agree when he saw how it soured everyone's mood and made Charlie super nervous as she tried to fix it. You're pretty nervous because you were pretty new to the hotel and didn't really know anyone except Angel. He's the whole reason you're at this dump of a hotel. He had found you on the streets homeless and owning practically nothing. You were getting harassed by other demons, he couldn't just walk away from you. He gave you a place to stay until you got back on your feet. You helped take care of Fat Nuggets and did all his house chores when you couldn't afford to help him pay rent. He told you about the hotel because he knew how you were struggling financially. You have no idea if he believes in Charlie's redemption project, but you hope she's right because you feel your friend deserves to go to heaven.

Charlie allows Alastor to be the seeker first because he didn't want to play, which just isn't fair. Everywhere you attempted to hide was taken by someone else where there wasn't enough room. You internally curse choosing to hide under Husk's bar. You see shadows lurk across the walls and hug yourself tighter under the bar. Nope. Not fair, not fair at all. Heck, she couldn've said he couldn't use his stupid shadow powers.

" _Found you_ ~" Alastor sings in a sinister voice his whole body caged against the bar. You let out yelp clearly scared by his sudden appearance. He was definitely enjoying this too much almost like he was hunting you all down one by one. Unlucky for you you were the first to be found. Or maybe you were lucky because that means nobody else had to see your ridiculous scared face. Your mind wanders to Angel laughing at you and you're suddenly glad you were first. You like that he cares, but sometimes he acts like you're the same newbie he found on the streets. You don't mind that he cares for you, you just wish he'd treat you like more than a friend or a sibling.

Alastor leaves you in the lobby to go search for his other victims. There's a steady stream of your fallen comrades into the lobby until you're all accounted for. You greet all of them as they enter, but are too shy to actually try to start a conversation. Maybe this is why it's so easy for Angel to treat you like a kid?

"Hey! We're you found first? That sucks," Charlie starts a conversation with you being the third found.

"Ugh yeah," you laugh awkwardly, "I couldn't find anywhere decent to hide, not that it'd matter," you say the last part in a quieter tone.

"Awe, well maybe you can hide with me next round," she offers, but before you can answer her Vaggie walks in and she runs off. You watch them for a moment waiting for an opportunity jump into their conversation, but Charlie seems to have forgotten about you.

You don't get to mope for long after Angel walks in and sits beside you.

"It's been less than five minutes, but it feels like you've been gone for hours. Al found me first," you complain and Angel laughs. You smile, you love it when you're able to make him laugh.

"Well you're like a pup sweetheart, maybe it do ya some good tah be away from me, hm?" He's not serious, but it doesn't stop it from hurting you a little.

"I did talk to Charlie...a bit," you sigh sadly. You really were trying.

Vaggie volunteers to be the seeker next and you end up finding Charlie who keeps up her promise to let you hide with her.

"Um Charlie," you whisper.

"Yeah?"

"How'd you know you were in love with Vaggie?"

"Oh, um," she thinks for a moment, "I don't think I knew it was quite love at first, I just knew we clicked, ya know? Why got someone you think your in love with?"

"Um, possibly," you blush thankful for the darkness as your mind wonders to Angel.

"Oh my god!" She whisper shouts.

"It's Angel Dust isn't it," she says excitedly.

"Maybe..." you respond, keeping your voice low as footsteps pass.

"I knew it! You guys are always together," silents falls over tight space you're hiding in (a room behind a door) you almost forget Charlie is there too.

"Sorry, I get the feeling he doesn't want me hanging off him, I think I'm too clingy," you tell her.

"Nonsense, he wouldn't bring you to the hotel if he didn't want you around," you were about to protest and tell her he was just looking out for you, but footsteps approached the door. It opened and bumped against Charlie's head, "Ouch!" She yelps and you face palm.

"Oops, sorry babes," Vaggie bends down to make sure she's okay.

When you arrive at the lobby you find that the two of you are somehow the last to be found. Charlie volunteers to be the next seeker and you decide to take the risk of hiding in your own closet. You're surprised when your door opens a minute later and a figure opens your closet door, but it's not Charlie.

"Angel? What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Lookin' fer a place to hide obviously, now are ya gonna scooch over or what?" You make room for the tall spider demon to fit beside you.

"So, how does it feel to be back in the closet?" You joke and he playfully slaps your leg.

"Is fine if your here," he says leaning against you.

"Hey Angel, do you think I'm clingy?"

"What? No, where'd you get that from?"

"Well you're my only friend here in the hotel...I guess I thought you'd get tired of always having me around," you say sadly.

He laughs "Sorry toots, it's just I'd never get tired of ya company." His words make your heart feel like it's in your throat. You wonder if your heart was beating loud enough for him to feel it through where he was touching you.

"Um, thanks by the way. For everything, I know I still owe you money, but I really can't thank you enough."

"Don't worry 'bout dah money, it's fine, an you don't gotta thank me hon."

"Yeah sure, but I will worry about the money because of Val," you feel Angel go stiff at the name.

"Well don't, I don't need your money," he says backing off from you and making the place where he was leaning against you feel cold.

"Oh come on Angi, you've cared for me all this time, you can at least let me care for you," you say, scooting yourself closer to him in an attempt to get his body heat back.

"You care fer me? Gosh, that's sweet toots, but yous don't gotta worry about what happens to me," you don't know if he means you shouldn't care, or just that you don't need to worry. You chew your lip trying to find the right words to say.

"It's impossible to not care about you though Angel," you decide to say with a sweet smile that he probably can't see in the dark. That's when Charlie's words go through your mind and you wonder if confessing is a good idea.

"Oh ya? And tah what reason would dat be, huh?"

"It's because I like you Angel, like romantically," you can't believe you just told your friend your true feelings. You immediately think you've ruined everything by making things awkward, he's your only friend after all.

"So how long has ya been crushin' on me for hon?" You just blink into the darkness wondering why he doesn't seem upset.

"Um, not sure? I guess I found you physically attractive since you found me on the street, but I'm not sure when these other feelings festered..." you say letting your voice carry off.

"Ya know, your pretty cute yaself toots. Wha'd ya say yous and me go out sometime?"

"What, like a date?" You ask shocked that he'd want to go on a date with you.

"Ya, a date."

"Yes! Of course I'll go out with you, but I have to know if you feel the same way," you're both excited and nervous about this drastic shift in your relationship with your spider demon friend.

"I'll be honest, I'm not so sure. I mean there's bin times where I've thought about ya being with me, but I've always pushed it back..." he trails off and you think about what he means by that. Maybe he thought he was just supposed to look out for you, or maybe he thought he should just play the part of a devoted friend.

"Well what do you want right now?" You are still a bit hesitant to tread into unknown waters with him.

"I think what I want most is to kiss you, but I can't even see you," he laughs, "so I think a tight hug would do just fine." You're happy to oblige to his request to be close to you. You're already touching his side so you easily adjust your body so you can hug him and he uses all four arms to pull you closer.

"As much as I could stay here forever, where is Charlie? We haven't kept our voices down in the slightest. I almost completely forgot we were even playing a game. Do you think she'd leave us alone on purpose Angel?"

"Hm, not sure. I mean she's kinda ditzy, maybe she forgot 'bout us," he says and you can feel him shrug like it's happened before.

"Should we get out?" You ask, but Angel doesn't have time to respond because Charlie and Vaggie are now standing in the doorway. The light from outside the window is almost blinding even though there isn't even that much light. Being in darkness for so long and not being able to see anything had been annoying.

"I told you they'd be together," Charlie informs Vaggie who just rolls her eyes. You just look at Angel and snuggle closer to him, it's much better being able to see him.

Angel unwraps himself from you as if wordlessly saying "let's get up now". You follow him out of the closet, your hand linked in one of his. You couldn't be happier, but you really don't want to play hide and seek anymore.

"How about we play a different game! Maybe seven minutes in heaven?" Charlie announces when you both get down to the lobby. Everyone groans in unison.

"Fuck party games," says Husk looking more grumpy than usual. Angel wiggles his eyebrow at you and you laugh knowing he's thinking something perverted. It's a strange night, but you've never felt closer to heaven.


End file.
